Toni and the gang meet's
by xxxSEXYGALxxx
Summary: This is about people and other people and btw i like food.strong swearing, sexy scenes and humour and more humour.what do u expect i ain't stevie wonder.


_Yes, everyone who would bother to come to this (or any) Final Fantasy site probably thinks that Cloud andAeris are the perfect couple.just like Cait Sith predicted. And probably about half of you (or more) think that Aeris should have lived and gone on to marry Cloud.WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG BECAUSE CLOUD SHOULDA MARRIED ME?In this fan fiction Cloud and Aeris are living in the Costa Del Sol Villa and are getting married, but what happens when Mona, April, Veronica, Toni and Ruthless are there as teen brats and other final fantasy vii characters._

_GOD BLESS YOU WHO READS THIS HEAVENLY FANFIC._

_Toni and gang meet's_

_Cloud: Wakes up and yawns Good morning honey._

_Aeris: Huh? rolls over Why do you wake up so early?_

_Cloud: Oh, you know. Old habits from solider. So…how awake are you feeling right now?_

_Aeris: Forget it Cloud, I'm too tired._

_Toni: running to Cloud hiya cloud how was your sleep_

_Cloud: grudgingly It was ok how was your's_

_Toni: Not funny Cloud._

_Cloud: What do you mean not funny_

_Toni: when you constantly sleep next to Vincent who is snoring like a pig he keeps on hitting you on the head IT HURT'S I TELL YA IT HURT'S!_

_Toni leaves to have breakfast._

_Cloud: laughs ok... then you having breakfast sweety looking lovingly at fat bitch Aeris_

_Aeris: Alright_

_Cloud: gets out of bed_

_Aeris: sweetly And Cloud?_

_Cloud: Yes?_

_Aeris: STAY AWAY FROM TONI!_

_Cloud: why_

_Aeris: remember last time she lured you into our bed_

_Cloud: oh yeah whoopsy blushing_

_Aeris: death glare don't let it happen again_

_Cloud: Gulp yes mum_

_In the kitchen- Toni, Mona ,Veronica, April, Ruthless and Vincent are eating Burgers and Chips EXCEPT FOR MONA SEEING THAT SHE DOESN'T EVEN EAT!_

_Vincent: walks in hey this is so cool i found it on the street_

_Shows Toni, Mona ,Veronica, April and Ruthless a piece of old chewed up trainer's._

_Ruthless: Ok what are you on?_

_Vincent: Blood_

_Cloud: comes in Hey, everyone! Good morning!_

_Vincent: Why are you always in such a good mood? Is she that great in bed?_

_Cloud: HEY SHUT UP YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK! THAT'S MY WIFE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!_

_Vincent: hisses I'm gonna go play Pokemon._

_Toni: All he ever does is play his damn gameboy…do you like my new bikini Cloud?_

_Cloud: No. I mean… why are you wearing a bikini around the house. Damn you!_

_Toni: Hey we are living at a beach_

_Cloud: Right. Sorry. So… what's up Mona?_

_Mona: reading comics Don't talk to me_

_Cloud: only asking_

_Mona: then don't next time_

_Cloud: ok_

_Mona: i have got Toni who has a anoying voice i don't need another got it._

_Cloud and Toni: hey_

_Yuffie: walks in Cloud, I demand you make Vincent stop playing the bloody gameboy all the time!_

_April: Why don't you just steal it from him you bloody fish._

_Mona: to Yuffie oh great here's another person with a anoying voice._

_Cloud: Good morning Yuff_

_Yuffie: Oh shove it Cloud. I'm sick of your damn cheerfulness_

_Veronica: Alright, who gave Sephiroth our new phone number_

_Mona: Well… I didn't think it would matter…since he was dead_

_Toni: Mona has this thing about leaving her number with the deceased_

_Veronica: Well he brought himself back to life, again, dumbass! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?_

_Mona: still reading comics damn Garfield. Who understands this stuff?_

_Ruthless: Uh, learning to read might help, Mona_

_Mona: Shud up!_

_Aeris: comes in hello all_

_Cloud: Come sit in my lap_

_Aeris sits on cloud's lap_

_Toni: hope you dont break cloud's leg_

_Cid: walks in make sure he has his fly zipped up!_

_Aeris: Go to hell Cid!_

_Ruthless: laughs_

_Aeris: sits in Cloud's lap again and he kisses her shoulders. Toni fumes so what are we going to do today?_

_Ruthless: Sit around and watch dragon ball z you fat bastard_

_Aeris: who you calling fat_

_Ruthless: umm you_

_Mona: well you have gained a little bit of weight_

_Aeris: what did you say_

_Mona: did i say a little i mean a lot_

_Aeris: hmph whatever_

_Mona: yea but it's true you know_

_Aeris: Cloud their making fun of me_

_Mona: i'm not making fun of you im just giving you fact's bruv that you are a fat git alright._

_Aeris try's to hit mona but she fall's flat on her face_

_Mona: Now you need a lot of plastic surgery and i thought you needed alot before to Aeris_

_Veronica: fucking bitch to Aeris_

_Aeris runs out crying and Cloud goes after her._

_Cloud: look what you've done stupid children_

_Mona: who you callling stupid im just giving her facts_

_Toni: yea and look who's talking the guy who slept with a 13 year old girl's and boy's._

_Cloud: shut up i am a changed man i don't hitch on school girls and boys no more drinking from champagne glass_

_Toni: are you sure your not a transvestite_

_Cloud: looking at toni WHAT!_

_Toni: you going deaf now i said are you a transvestite_

_Cloud: i heard you the first time_

_Toni: then why didn't you reply_

_Cloud: well you see it all started during the wutai war where me and sephiroth where getting jiggy in the cupboard right so let me tell you the whole story he put his weaner into my ass.._

_Everyone: stares in shock_

_Mona: tmi to much information_

_Aeris: is that true how could you cries_

_Cloud: whoopsy did i just say what i think i said_

_Mona: well duh_

_Aeris runs to her bedroom_

_Cloud: come back runs after her_

_Mona and Toni: bye and don't come back smiling triumphantly_

_Cid: Where's my goddamn breakfast? Why don't you hire a fucking cook people_

_April: Shut up you fish! Toni does the cooking around here._

_Mona: no she doesn't she just order's takeaways_

_Toni: shut up Mona_

_Mona: i'm just telling you that you have been poisoning these poor people_

_Ruthless: i alway's thought the food was dogy._

_April: well duh it's made out of fishticle's_

_Everyone vomits except for mona who doesn't trust Toni's food and makes her own and Toni who is laughing hysterically and vomitting at the same time._

_Mona: hmm what have you been eating and how did April know it was fishticle's_

_Toni and April: whistling_

_Mona: this isn't over yet and plus why am i talking_

_Ruthless: well duh you have got a toungue and before you say naaa you don't say i am just telling you_

_Mona: i wasn't even gonna say that_

_Ruthless:Then what were you gonna say_

_Mona: i was gonna say your a complete twat_

_Ruthless: right_

_In the bedroom Cloud and Aeris were talking_

_Aeris: how could you Cloud how could you do this to me crying in the pillow_

_Cloud: easy i was 16_

_Aeris: and that make's it all right_

_Cloud: well yeah i was stupid and care free at the time plus there was no girl's there_

_Aeris: cry's even louder into pillow_

_Cloud: oh don't cry i was gay at the time and i felt so horny is well_

_Aeris: i don't wanna get married to you anymore_

_Toni: pop's out from nowhere i'll marry you_

_Mona: come back here toni your supposed to be paying everyone's medical's bill for posioning them_

_Toni: ok ok ok_

_April come's in_

_Aeris: What is it april?_

_April: They're having a Science Fiction convention at Gold Saucer. Let's go there!_

_Yuffie come's in_

_Yuffie: Ew no, that's stupid_

_Mona: umm i think your the one who is stupid_

_Yuffie: shut up_

_Cloud: Fine then you can sit here alone all day. I want to go._

_Aeris: Me too, but first I gotta go take a shower. Cloud?_

_Cloud: I'm there and im sorry_

_Aeris: it's all right lets go bath together_

_they walk off together_

_Toni: flames shooting out of her ears_

_Veronica: yikes! Relax, woman!_

_they hear moans from Aeris and Cloud's room_

_Cid: way to go Cloud! Woo-hoo!_

_Toni: that's it i have had enough_

_Mona: still reading comics damn Cathy. What the hell is up with that bitch?_

_Toni run's into the living room, where vincent is on the couch playing pokemon_

_Vincent: Go! Pikachu!_

_Toni: shut that stupid thing off for a minute_

_Vincent: go away Tonnes_

_Toni: I demand that you sleep with me right away._

_Vincent: huh? Why?_

_Toni: to make Cloud jealous_

_Vincent: Toni, he wouldn't care. He'd probably be happy you moved on. And anyway… whisper I've sort of got a thing for Yuffie_

_Toni: hmm, I always thought you had a thing for men._

_Vincent: Burn._

_Toni: well, that does it! If not you then who? CID?_

_Cid: somebody say my name?_

_Toni: NO get out. Vincent and I are having a conversation ALONE!_

_Vincent: shhh-Yuffie will hear!_

_Toni: groans and storms out of the house_

_LATER_

_Cloud: Is everybody ready to go?_

_April: Hang on, I'm watching Dragon Ball Z_

_Cloud: come on you idiot! You can see the DBZ exhibit at the convention_

_April: feck off you fish_

_April: drooling over Goku's pecs Alright, I'm coming_

_Vincent: Ooh, will they have a Pokemon center?_

_Cloud: frowns Enough_

_Vincent: Well, I'm bringing my new Pokemon yellow_

_Cid: Let's go! I'm getting fing bored hanging around your place all day, Cloud_

_MINUTES LATER-IN THE BUGGY ON THE WAY TO GOLD SAUCER_

_Vincent: looking up from his gameboy All we ever do is go to Gold Saucer_

_Cloud: Yeah, so? Gold Saucer brings back great memories._

_Mona: scoffs You lot are all fucking idiot's_

_Cloud : someone needs to take a happy pill_

_Mona: and someone need's to have a face lift you old wrinkly bastard who sleep's with 13 year olds._

_Cloud: hey that was before i am a changed man._

_Mona: in Cloud's face Do me a favour don't talk to me ass face. Turn's around_

_Vincent: you got it tough Cloud_

_Cloud: Turns around hey what's that supposed to mean_

_Aeris: Hey, stop it you two, we're almost there. to Cloud Geez, sometimes I feel like we already have seven children._

_Mona: Daddy i need me money in baby voice_

_Everyone: WHAT!_

_Mona: laughs evilly hehehehe_

_Cloud: GULP_

_Aeris: Alright, let's see what's on the radio… hmm, hmm, hmm flips around on the dial_

_Aeris: Oh, here's a good song by Train._

_Toni: feck no i ain't listening to no jesus music let's listen to ciara_

_Mona: Aeris change it back to ciara._

_Aeris: Wait, let me get out my Hank Williams Jr. CD.._

_All: NO!_

_Veronica: Well I got my Janet Jackson tapes-_

_All: …….._

_Vincent: lets listen to batman's themetune_

_All: ..._

_Ruthless: Ok now seriously what are you on ?_

_Vincent: i told you blood_

_Cloud: Let Aeris pick the radio station-she's driving._

_Yuffie: Ok, fine, but I get to drive on the way home_

_April: Oh no, I'm not listening to that Spice Girls shit!_

_Aeris: (does Yuffie even have a license? Wait…DO I?)_

_Yuffie: Oh, shove it, April._

_Yuffie goes to the back of the car to barf_

_Vincent: What did I say?_

_Aeris: Er, nothing Vinnie-she just has motion sickness_

_Mona: laughing Yuffie gets motion sickness from staring at her own face._

_Vincent: Leave her alone. gets back to Pokemon_

_April: GREAT NOW I HAVE TO MEET GOKU LOOKING LIKE CRAP!_

_Mona: And smelling like it._

_Cloud: Oh so THAT'S why you wanted to go, april. I should have known-you have all of those Naked Goku screen savers._

_April: STOP HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER CLOUD! YOU FUCKING STUPID FUCKING BASTARD_

_Aeris: now listening to old 80's songs whispers to Cloud Did you tell Veronica we…um.. were…intimate…on the gondola?_

_Cloud: I don't exactly discuss our sex life with Veronica, sweetheart._

_Aeris: Hmm…either way… I thought it might be fun…_

_Cloud: smiles, anime sweatdrop Ha ha. We might break the thing._

_Aeris: laughs Yeah… Cloud do you think Toni is okay?_

_Cloud: (who cares?) Um…yes?_

_Aeris: I hope she doesn't do anything rash._

_SHINRA HEADQUATERS_

_Rufus: Elena, I feel tense. Why don't you give me a back rub?_

_Elena: That's sexual harassment in the work place._

_Rufus: (you call this dump a work place?) Yeah, well I'M THE PRESIDENT!_

_Elena: Go screw yourself, Rufus._

_Scarlett: drools_

_Rufus: walks into the gym Hey, Tseng. What's up with Elena? She's such a bitch today?_

_Tseng: Hmm. I noticed. She usually kisses our asses. Save the bitchiness for Rude and Reno._

_Rufus: Is it that time of the month or what?_

_Tseng: Hmm. No. I think Elena is barren…_

_Rufus: EW how would you know?_

_Tseng: (well there is my degree in gynecology…) Never mind. I think she's having relationship problems with Reno._

_Rufus: WHO SAID RENO WAS ALLOWED TO DATE ELENA?_

_Tseng: I imagine they made the decision on their own, sir._

_Rufus: Don't call me sir. It makes me nervous. I'M the KING OF WORLD! She shouldn't be able to do anything with him without my permission._

_Tseng: No I think Sephiroth is the king of the world. He recently resurrected himself._

_Rufus: Shit how discouraging for Cloud._

_Tseng: Huh? Cloud?_

_Rufus: Well call Sephiroth and invite him for dinner. We haven't had a good get together in awhile._

_Tseng: What about Cloud's bachelor party? That was fun and remember when cloud fucked sephiroth_

_in the cupboard._

_Rufus: Yeah I can't believe we got Sephy drunk! Haha! Memories…_

_Toni: enters the room Hey, Elena said you might be in here._

_Rufus: Huh? Strife's friend? How did you get in here?_

_Toni: Climbed like a million stairs._

_Rufus: Oh, yeah, we should get an alarm system or something for those. Anyway…what do you want?_

_Toni: I want to join the Turks._

_Tseng: Yeah, right. Nice trick, you little spy._

_Toni: I'm serious! I've had about enough of Cloud's rejection._

_Rufus: Me too! I mean, um… well this could be useful. Do you think you could convince him to come to a little shindig I'm throwing tonite?_

_Toni: Maybe. If you let me join._

_Rufus: Well, okay. Tseng, take a memo for me._

_Tseng: Sure._

_Rufus: Note to self: Fire Elena. Hire Toni._

_MEANWHILE, AT GOLD SAUCER_

_April: Where IS he?_

_Veronica: Cheer up, April. Look there's Krelein and Gohan. Let's ask them._

_Krelein: Hey, you kids want an autograph?_

_Gohan: Whoa, those are weird costumes. What series are they from?_

_Veronica: They're from…um… the… Adventures of… Red Cat…and the marshmallow guy-from Ghostbusters._

_Gohan: Oh, cool._

_April: ENOUGH TALK! WHERE'S GOKU?_

_Krelein: Oh, that bum? I think he went off with Bulma._

_April: THAT GOKU-STEALER! I'LL SEE HER DEAD!_

_Gohan: Be my guest._

_Krelein: Hey!_

_Gohan: Oh, get over it Krelein. It's pathetic._

_MEANWHILE, AT THE WONDER SQUARE, VINCENT IS IN LINE TO PRINT HIS POKEMAN STICKERS AT THE NEW MACHINE._

_Yuffie: Hey, Vincent._

_Vincent: Want to keep me company while I wait?_

_Yuffie: No. she stays anyway_

_Vincent: I'm so excited! Pokemon stickers!_

_Yuffie: Wow, I've never seen you show emotion before. Hey, Vincent this is lame. Let's go hang out in the Event Square._

_Vincent: ( Pokemon or Yuffie! For the love of Pikachu!) Uh…_

_Yuffie: Come on, I'll make it worth your while. Pulls him out of line_

_MEANWHILE, ON THE GONDOLA(!)_

_Aeris: Ohhhh…Cloud…._

_Cloud: Mmmmm….Aeris…._

_Gondola Operator: what the heck is wrong with that thing? Never seen it rock like THAT before…_

_AT THE WONDER SQUARE:_

_Mona: playing the arm wrestling game ER! I hate this damn thing! shoves another 100 gil into the slot_

_Cid: Hey, do you ever think Cloud minds that we use his house and eat all of his food?_

_Mona: loses again DAMN! Huh? don't talk to me you 58 year old pensioner_

_Cid: Hmm._

_Suddenly they see Goku run by, screaming, and being chased by April_

_Goku: GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_April: NEVER!_

_BACK AT THE EVENT SQUARE, YUFFIE AND VINCENT SIT TOGETHER AND STARE AT THE EMPTY STAGE._

_Yuffie: Hey, Vincent-what's your main ambition in life? And DON'T say-_

_Vincent: COLLECTING ALL 151 POKEMAN!_

_Yuffie: slouches down and grumbles to herself_

_Vincent: Why?_

_Yuffie: I'm trying to get to know you, dweeb._

_Vincent: Dweeb…Awww… that's such a Yuffie thing to say._

_Yuffie: grins, and then frowns abruptly Wait, are you taking me seriously?_

_Vincent: Yes…_

_Yuffie: What that under your cape? ARE YOU PLAYING POKEMAN?_

_ON THE GONDOLA…_

_Aeris: buttoning up her dress Mmmm, this ride is too short._

_Cloud: eyes half-closed with dopey smile Yeah…ride…short…_

_Aeris: rolls her eyes and smiles Stop acting so goofy. Here, let me get that. she pulls his shirt back on for him kisses him on the nose_

_Cloud: Well, I don't know about you-but I have a new favorite ride at Gold Saucer._

_Aeris: laughs, plays with his hair Definitely. Cloud, now that we're alone, I want to talk to you about something._

_Cloud: Hmm?_

_Aeris: First of all, I love our friends._

_Cloud: (uh oh, what does that mean? )_

_Aeris: I mean, they're like our family. But…I don't know if you've noticed… but our house is a little crowded…lately._

_Cloud: If this is about Ruthless spying on us-_

_Aeris: No, no, I should say she knows better after the talk you had with her… (or the talk your sword had with her head…) I just think it's time we…helped a few of them find places of their own._

_Cloud: Well most of them have places. But do you really want to send Vincent back to the Shinra mansion? Or Ruthless back to Correl?_

_Aeris: No, that's not what I meant-Cloud I KNEW you would take this the wrong way._

_Cloud: Well what do you mean? I mean, none of them have jobs._

_Aeris: I know it's just…_

_Cloud: Is this about Cid leaving the toilet seat up?_

_Aeris: no-_

_Cloud: Ruthless disgusting obsession with anime porn?_

_Aeris: no it's nothing so specific. I like seeing them, you know, it's just that I don't want to see them 24 HOURS A DAY!_

_Cloud: sighs Yeah, you're right. I know. Sometimes I feel like we never get to be alone._

_Aeris: You said it. Sometimes I wish we could just live on a deserted island-me and you. Alone._

_He kisses her and starts to un-button her dress_

_Aeris: Stop, Cloud-the ride's almost over._

_Cloud: Right. Sorry. Anyway, I've got an idea._

_Aeris: What is it?_

_Cloud: Let's go on a vacation! We could go to Cactus island-or Wutai-or even your hometown, up north._

_Aeris: Smiles Mmm, that would be nice. We could snowboard all day and rent a warm little cottage…_

_Cloud: With lots of flannel blankets._

_Aeris: And Magic Fingers! they both laughed Good idea. she kisses him on the forehead I can't wait!_

_Cloud: Yeah…we'd better leave Vincent in charge. Hopefully the others won't burn the house down while we're gone._

_MEANWHILE IN EVENT SQUARE_

_Yuffie: If you play Pokemon one more time I'm kicking your ass_

_Vincent: turned on_

_Yuffie: Vincent, can I ask you a question?_

_Vincent: I suppose._

_Yuffie: Can I kiss you?_

_Vincent: surprised. Anime sweatdrop well…yes I guess you can. (hey I love aggressive women.)_

_Yuffie: OK. licks her lips Get ready._

_Vincent: grabs hold of his seat um…okay._

_Yuffie: straddles him and plants a big one on his lips_

_Vincent: melts_

_Yuffie: climbs off him and sits back in her seat. Looks at him So? How was it?_

_Vincent: still melting uhhh…. It was good._

_Yuffie: Hmph! Is that all?_

_Vincent: I dunno. Let's not talk for awhile._

_Yuffie: big sigh you're so weird. I'll talk if I want to. You don't have to say anything. Looks at him You're all I think about these days._

_Vincent: ………._

_Yuffie: Well, there you go. I said it. Maybe I just caught the love bug from Aeris and Cloud. I'm just acting like a fool. Ignore me._

_Vincent: swallows I…don't know…what to say…_

_Yuffie: So don't say anything. Forget it._

_Vincent: No. leans over and kisses her_

_Yuffie: dramatic sigh Oh, Vinnie. leans in for another one_

_Vincent: turns red oh, sorry, Yuffie. I'm so embarrassed._

_Yuffie: Get over it, Vince. You need some practice in the kissing department. We'll work on that later. Let's go._

_THEY ARRIVE BACK AT THE VILLA_

_Toni: sitting at the kitchen table Hey, the Shinra police just called. Apparently, April is under some kind of house arrest?_

_Veronica: Yeah…don't ask. We already tranquilized her._

_Cloud: Toni! How come you didn't go with us?_

_Toni: I was hanging out with some friends._

_All: (friends?)_

_Toni: Yeah, they're throwing this kick-ass party tonight. They said I could bring you guys….if you want._

_Vincent: Uhh…Yuffie and I have an….appointment…_

_Yuffie: running past him, towards the bathroom never mind that, Vincent. I have to go throw up._

_Mona: Yeah she was LOOKING at her face Too fast! Ha ha!_

_Vincent: Shut your pie-hole!_

_Mona: no i won't shut my bloody pie hole so fuck off_

_Aeris: Sounds like fun Toni! I could go for some dancing._

_Toni: your not coming_

_Aeris: sulks_

_Cid: I could go for some hard liqueur._

_Toni: Oh, they'll have that there. thinking of Reno_

_Vincent: I'm gonna go check on Yuffie._

_Cloud: I'm up for a round of Mario Kart if anyone is interested._

_Mona and Veronica: I AM!_

_Cid: I can't believe it's three o'clock in the afternoon and I'm not drunk yet._

_Vincent: knocks on bathroom door Yuffie?_

_Yuffie: DO YOU MIND? I'M TRYING TO BARF HERE!_

_Vincent: ugh. Sorry. (I hate girls) walks off_

_Aeris: knocks on door Yuff?_

_Yuffie: whisper Is the coast clear?_

_Aeris: Yeah…come talk to me!_

_They go out onto the beach_

_Aeris: What's wrong, Yuff? You didn't hit it off with Vincent?_

_Yuffie: groans No, I did. It was great. He was great. He's so sweet and innocent…_

_Aeris: laughs So what's the problem?_

_Yuffie: Now that I know he likes me…I'm scared!_

_Aeris: Why Yuffie? It's just Vincent. Don't you trust him?_

_Yuffie: No offense-but I just don't want to become a love-sick fool._

_Aeris: offended Does every one think I'm a love sick fool?_

_Yuffie: No we think that about Toni (thew me and my big mouth)_

_Aeris: Oh, well that's because she loves someone who's not interested._

_Yuffie: sighs I dunno. It's complicated._

_Aeris: Well, obviously I'm not helping. Why don't you go talk to him?_

_Yuffie: Okay, I have to face my fears. Right._

_Aeris: Don't be afraid of him, Yuff. Remember-he's your friend._

_They go back to the Villa_

_Aeris: I'm gonna go take a nap before we go out._

_Cloud: abandons his Mario Kart game I'm there!_

_Toni: Growls as they disappear into their bedroom_

_Vincent: Oh, come on Toni. Maybe you'll meet someone at the party tonight._

_Yuffie: Hey, can I talk to you Vincent?_

_Toni: Excuse me? I was talking to him._

_Vincent: See ya Toni. walks off with Yuffie_

_Toni: i hate boy's_

_IN VINCENT'S BEDROOM_

_Yuffie: Gee, I've never been in your room before._

_Vincent: What did you want to talk about?_

_Yuffie: Oh…things._

_Vincent: Like what?_

_Yuffie: Just…stuff…_

_Vincent: What stuff…?_

_Yuffie: Um…I wanted to talk to you…about Pokemon...yeah…_

_Vincent: sits down next to her on his bed I don't want to talk about Pokemon. (!)_

_Yuffie: Well, that's a first._

_Vincent: I know. Yuffie are you gonna keep acting weird? Cause I'm no better at this than you…_

_Yuffie: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Vincent: Don't get mad._

_Yuffie: sighs I'm not mad._

_Vincent: Good._

_Yuffie: …..Vincent?_

_Vincent: Yeah?_

_Yuffie: I'll…never steal your materia._

_Vincent: (oh my GAWD-That's like the ULTIMATE YUFFIE COMMITMENT!)….Okay._

_Yuffie: ….Vincent?_

_Vincent: hmm?_

_Yuffie: Kiss me again?_

_Vincent: Uh-huh. leans in and gives her a big one_

_Yuffie: grabs Vincent's face No, no-it's more like this-_

_TO BE CONTINUED….NOW!_

_Well there will be another chappie hoped you like it and thanks to mona for being all moody, veronica for being plain old veronica, april for being fishtastic, me for being the best of course and last but definatly not least ruthless for being my eating sister and for the sarcastic comment's of course wait hold on that's for mona oh feck off people...ANYWHO please read and review and who knows you might enjoy this fic but that's if you do have a sense of humour bye bye for now you fecking wankers._

_Toni Fraser a.k.a_

_Lil Goon_


End file.
